Caricias Heladas
by Nunaly-Chan
Summary: "Se Puede ver en la obscuridad con los ojos rotos". La realidad no es tan mala como parece, tampoco tan buena, solo hay que aprender a ver la sangre que impregna cada esquina. ADVERTENCIA: Se tocan temas sensibles
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de dar por iniciada la historia debo hacer algunas anotaciones:**  
 **Lo que esta en las advertencias tómenlo enserio, de manera directa o indirecta se tocara cada tema, puede que de maneras poco sensibles por lo cual si el capitulo toca alguno de ellos advertiré al principio, por si prefieren saltearlo (cosa que no seria recomendable)**

 **Este por ser el primero no lleva ninguna advertencia en particular.**

 **...No soy especial...**

* * *

Fue un accidente terrible, ambos señores murieron, ¿Qué será de sus hijos ahora?

* * *

Stanley y Stanford Pines, esta corte ha decidido que no son aptos para tomar la custodia de los menores.

* * *

No serán enviados al mismo orfanato, lo lamento en verdad, lo intente pero no lo conseguí.

* * *

No quiero separarme de ti… Eres lo único que me queda, por… Por favor.

No… Llores por favor… Yo, no sé qué hacer.

* * *

Las calles parecen demasiado descuidadas, las bolsas de plástico y de más basura revolotea arrinconándose en las esquinas, el viento es demasiado fuerte, pareciera que habrá una tormenta fuerte, sin embargo las nubes recién comienzan a amontonarse, dando un efecto de luz demasiado desagradable, asumo que el aire es gélido, pues no puedo sentirlo, si llegara a bajar la ventana, seguramente sería reprendido de inmediato.  
El silencio dentro del auto es sofocante, a medida que la cantidad de basura y callejuelas aumenta voy asumiendo el tipo de lugar en el que tendré que estar, amenos a Mabel le permitieron quedarse en california, en un buen lugar, conocíamos ese sitio, mi madre decía que los niños que vivían allí eran menos afortunados que nosotros, por eso la gente siempre trataba de apoyarlos y dar donaciones… Ahora no sé si sea cierto que tenemos más fortuna, probablemente nunca vuelva a verla, tenemos algo que pelear cuando seamos mayores, una casa… Una cuenta bancaria, me pregunto… ¿Qué cambiara en nosotros hasta ese día?, ¿ella será adoptada?, ¿me olvidara…?, yo no podría hacerlo jamás, así que talvez ella tampoco.

El sitio no tiene un aspecto nada agradable, siempre creí que los cuentos mentían… Pero esto en verdad le da un tétrico parecido, esta rodeado casi por completo con una enorme pared, va de manera descuidada, los ladrillos parecen amontonados y desgastados por la humedad, la maleza cubre buena parte de esta… Diría que la limpieza o conservación no es algo que a la gente aquí le interese.

—Vamos baja— Su voz esta notablemente fastidiada, ha sido un largo viaje desde california a Nevada. "no hay otro lugar disponible", fueron las adorables palabras que me sentenciaron a venir a este lugar.

Tomo las pocas cosas que cargo conmigo, pues el estado no pagaría un boleto extra para poder traer otra maleta conmigo. El viento es realmente gélido, cala los huesos.

—Vamos, ya es algo tarde y aun debo entregar tu papeleo— Pareciera que intenta sonreír, pero es un intento muy pobre, me imagino que no le pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto.

Si la situación con la barda era preocupante, ahora parece un mal chiste, es un amplio patio, pero bastante descuidado, hay algunos juegos de jardín, pero dan más pena que interés, el edificio a menos parece estable, el cielo ya se ha nublado por completo, ya solo falta que comience una canción de ultratumba para dar el aspecto perfecto.

El interior parece acogedor, limpio con colores vivos, vaya cambio, pareciera que el aspecto externo e interno fueran de universos diferentes, la recepcionista parece amable, sonríe en cuanto nos acercamos.

 **…1**

—vamos ve con él te llevara a tu habitación ponte cómodo ¿sí?— Estoy seguro que será la última vez que vea a este trabajador social, ya logrado deshacerse de mí, él sonríe, es pésimo para fingir, al igual que esa señorita, y que el tipo que se supone ahora es mi guía.

Es una especie de juego, pasar el problema de un lado a otro, ya he pasado por esto varias veces, he comenzado a distinguir las sonrisas de satisfacción, esas que se alivian de que ya no sea más su peso su problema.

Las miradas dulces he hipócritas, las sonrisas de conformidad y alegría que no son mas allá del hecho de dejar de lidiar con alguien que no importa, las palabras de apoyo que gritan en silencio el desinterés y el fastidio, el montón de frases hirientes y lastimosas, las manchas de sangre y las piezas de los niños, todo se amontona en las esquinas de este lugar, es escalofriante, pero no debo ver… Debo ignorar… Debo aceptarlo.

La habitación huele a una mezcla de orina y suciedad mezclado de manera grotesca con cloro y aromatizantes, el tipo solo me mira sin decir nada, es una mirada recia y penetrante, me imagino que lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto, yo no soy especial, solo soy un mocoso más. Dejo de mirarlo y entro en la habitación, el vuelve a cerrar la puerta, no me ha dado llave ni nada por el estilo, y es que si observo de manera detenida, la puerta ni siquiera tiene un cerrojo, diría que es una ventaja tener una habitación aparte, no hay privacidad realmente, pero a menos tengo un espacio.

Las cobijas sobre el pequeño catre parecen ásperas, y la almohada rígida, hay un pequeño mueble a un lado con un florero deslucido, un closet sencillo con la madera realmente dañada, la ventana es un poco chica pero aceptable. Deslizo la cortina y abro un poco la ventana, el aire ahora se siente más húmedo, pienso que sin duda la lluvia llegara.

Lo poco que he cargado de ropa no parece suficiente para llenar el pequeño espacio, y aun así no hay un lugar para poner mis zapatos, solo tendré que acomodarlos sobre el suelo, ya que importa, aunque debería cuidarlos, no sé cuánto tardare en poder tener otro par, el olor en la habitación me está mareando.

La última vez que dormí en mi casa, me queje por que la habitación olía a esmaltes y perfume de chica, Mabel siempre era descuidada con ello, olvidaba que también era mi habitación.

 **…2**

Lo que hay para desayunar no está del todo mal, tiene un sabor agradable, y huele bien, en realidad tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que me despedí de mi hermana, así que creo que morir de hambre no me ayudara en nada, desmenuzo el pequeño panecillo dividiéndolo en el plato, dejo aislada la ensalada y recorro a un rincón del plato el pude de papa, en el centro coloco la pequeña porción de gelatina, como un cronograma, el puré de papa soy yo, sentado solo en una esquina siendo radiactivo para el resto que ni siquiera quiere sentarse en las mesas aledañas a esta, la ensalada son los encargados, los abogados y la gente del servicio social, es mejor que se mantengan alejados, aislados, no me darán falsas muestras de cariño si lo hacen, el panecillo… solo cubre el aria por completo de manera dispersa, donde es que esta ahora mi hermana, mis tíos, mis padres…. Mis amigos, la gelatina bailotea mientras la pico insistentemente con la cuchara, sin la suficiente fuerza para romper el balance que tiene, empiezo a picarla con más fuerza, de manera más repetida y rápida, ensañada, hasta que termina siendo un caldo con pequeños pedazos sólidos que remojan el resto del plato, el panecillo absorbe lo liquido hinchándose, la ensalada solo cambia un poco de color en la base más bien pareciera que el líquido la rodea, es demasiado sólida, y el puré… queda blanco, el líquido no lo ha alcanzado, está demasiado lejos, y prefiere no acercarse… deshacerse de la gelatina, de la ensalada y olvidarse del panecillo.

Solo comeré puré por ahora.


	2. Fantasmas

Se pasea por la pequeña habitación, yendo de un lado a otro, mirándome de vez en cuando pero sin decir nada, me arrincono en una de las esquinas del sillón, tratando de no prestarle mucha importancia, pasando los dedos por encima de la pequeña tela que cubre los cojinetes, hay cabellos entreverados en ella, incluso diría que uñas mordidas, perdidas entre los colores opacos, jalo uno de los cabellos, es largo y rojizo, lo observo con detenimiento, luego otro, es más corto y obscuro.

— Piensas no decir nada de nuevo — Toma asiento detrás de su escritorio, clavándome la mirada, el mismo había dicho que no me presionaría, que podía quedarme en silencio si así me apetecía, pero supongo que 4 sesiones seguidas sobrepasan su paciencia. —No puedo ayudarte si no compartes conmigo el cómo te sientes —. Corrección... no puede ayudarme y punto.

—No sé qué es lo que debo decir— No me atrevo a mirarlo, sigo concentrándome en la manta, rebuscando más cabellos, queriendo una excusa para correr. —Puedes contarme lo que quieras, estoy aquí para escucharte —, Una mentira vacía, levanto los ojos al fin y de inmediato pone una sonrisa, ¿Quién querría liderar con alguien que se reúsa a sanar?, terminare siendo abandonado si sigo así.

—Extraño a mi hermana— bajo la mirada de nuevo, jugando un poco con mis dedos. —Es natural que la extrañes, creciste con ella— Asiento con la cabeza, que respuesta más tonta, esa es una razón, pero hay muchas más.

—Sigues teniendo esos sueños—. Hace la pregunta con extremo cuidado, como si temiera que fuere a romperme, niego con la cabeza levemente, los sueños no son como hace dos semanas, son mucho peores.

—Eso es bueno — Asegura sin más mientras escribe algo. —Pronto pasara, sé que es algo difícil de entender— Me mira de nueva cuenta mientras acomoda unas hojas de papel al frente de su escritorio. —Acércate — Invita con una empalagosa sonrisa, me pongo de pie estirando mis piernas aún se sienten adormecidas, camino a paso lento, solo para observar el primer dibujo que hice en su compañía y una hoja en blanco.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando hiciste esto?— Señala el dibujo mientras yo tomo asiento en la pequeña silla.

 _Cuando empecé estas cesiones obligatorias con él, trate de ser sincero, de contarle lo que rondaba por mi cabeza, el asentía y me daba respuestas genéricas, como si hubiera escuchado lo mismo un millón de veces, así que termine por guardar silencio, porque aria que un profesional viera como todos sus estudios se van a la basura._

Asentí nuevamente, mirando los rallones en colores grises, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es la figura impuesta sobre el papel. — ¿Crees que podríamos hacer otro dibujo?— Me da los lápices y colores para luego cruzar sus brazos mirándome con falsa dulzura. —Solo dibuja lo que se te pase por la mente en este momento—

Me pregunto qué pasaría si tomara el plumón negro, y comenzara a marcar la sangre que brota de entre las paredes, a dibujar los ojos obscuros que me observan desde cada esquina, si dibujo los fantasmas que me observan cada noche y se enredan entre mis costillas, que juegan a colgarse entre mis huesos y pasean por mis entrañas, si le dejo ver las piezas de carne que cuelgan sobre mi cabeza y la suya... Probablemente entraría en pánico, tal vez entonces sabría que lo que a aprendió no ayuda y me daría más píldoras para mantenerme adormecido, para mantenerme lejos de la realidad que mis ojos ya han sido capaces de vislumbrar, tal vez entonces deje de intentarlo y me envié con alguien más.

Tomo un plumón en color verde y hago una línea recta, atravesando la hoja, marco el pasto, para luego hacer rallas separadas formando árboles y pinos, tomo el plumón café y hago unos troncos un poco chuecos. —Amo los bosques— Comento mientras hago más detalles sobre la hoja, el solo me observa sin decir nada, suelto los pulmones y le entrego la hoja, la mira con una sonrisa, pareciera que está satisfecho.

—Es un hermoso dibujo— Deja la hoja en una carpeta junto con el pasado. — ¿Te gustaría visitar un bosque?—

—Tal vez algún día lo haga — respondo con una sonrisa que quema. —Sí, es una meta posible, ¿En qué otras cosas haz estado pensando? —

 _En que odio estar aquí, que la voz de mi hermana sigue colándose en mis oídos, en que no solo los fantasmas me observan mientras duermo, que las telarañas en mi cabeza están sofocando mis pensamientos, que no soporto más el olor a podredumbre que desprende la gente en este lugar, y que yo mismo he empezado a emitir, en los cadáveres de mis padres en el ataúd, en la sangre que mancha mis manos, que sin importar cuanto talle no desaparece, en las palabras hirientes y en las voces que susurran en mi cabeza_

—No mucho, he estado leyendo, debemos hacer una reseña para la clase de español, la mayor parte del día estoy tratando de terminar el libro, escogí uno muy gordo pero es entretenido — Bajo la mirada... El asiente con una sonrisa.

—Pues me alegra que sea así, creo que hemos avanzado un poco— Esto me asusta, Mis ojos se rompieron con el paso de los días, pero se supone que ese es un problema. _Me preocupa que la gente responsable no sea capaz de ver..._

 **...3**

Estar sentado aquí es un fastidio, las palabras de la "profesora" se cuelan en mis oídos. Abren nuestras cabezas y comienzan a vaciar palabras, una tras otra, en este lugar no importa si aprendes, a ellos les pagan igualmente, los que estamos sentados aquí no valemos más que un gato callejero.

 _Las clases de historia eran mis favoritas, me gustaba imaginar lo que había en los textos, pensar como seria estar en esa época y dejaba volar mi imaginación. Los libros que tomaba de la biblioteca eran variados, imaginarme como el héroe o el valiente explorador de cada historia causaba en mí una emoción increíble, así que dedicaba gran parte de mi día a las lecturas, me soñaba como un aventurero, quería estudiar lo suficiente para lograrlo, viajar a los lugares más misteriosos, para así descubrir cosas increíbles. Tantos sueños falsos..._

La hora de la comida sigue como siempre... Tal vez algunas diferencias, ahora sí que los otros chicos me hablan, no es como si dijeran cosas lindas, pero amenos ya no soy un fantasma, podría decir que es más un problema, pero me ayuda a creer que sigo con vida.

—No tienes hambre ¿verdad Pines?— Su cabello obscuro se interpone entre yo y mi plato de comida, mientras sonríe maliciosamente, se lo que sigue así que me aparto tanto como puedo dejándolos tomar mi porción de comida al tiempo que niego con la cabeza. Chasquea los dientes molesto. — Yo creo que hoy si — Sonríe, tomo un respiro hondo, él pone su mano tras mi cabeza mientras el resto ríe.

Mi rostro es estampado contra el plato, yo contengo la respiración evitando que la comida entre en mi nariz, ya se la rutina y es más fácil solo aceptarla en lugar de poner resistencia, cosa que acabo de comprobar no es una buena idea, parecen molestos, no he limpiado mi rostro y solo los observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El circulo de 4 personas se cierra mi derredor, por lo regular se dan por satisfechos con arruinar o llevarse mi comida, parece que hoy no ha sido suficiente. —Te crees un chico inteligente—. Diría que parece un luchador, pero no exactamente por la musculatura, es algo gordo y tiene un rostro demasiado macizo para su edad. Niego con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguno, acto seguido comienzan a empujarme de un lado a otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, escucho sus risas y por alguna razón recuerdo las de mi familia, esos días que solíamos cenar juntos, contándonos experiencias vividas durante el día...

La silla cae con migo junto a ella, eso me despierta y me hace regresar a la realidad, el golpe en mi espalda se sintió demasiado fuerte, no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se encoje tratando de aliviar la sensación pero mis pulmones se contraen y el aire no me alcanza, parece que eso los ha asustado un poco, se marchan de inmediato, dejándome sobre el suelo, el dolor comienza a pasar poco a poco, mientras toso por las bocanadas de aire desesperadas.

 **...4**

Yo no cuse el incidente, pero la señora del aseo ya se ha cansado de limpiar "mis" desastres, fui arrastrado hasta la dirección por ella, estaba demasiado molesta, no solo la mesa también el suelo estaba lleno de comida, no dejo de sermonear me durante todo el camino, creo que una corrida así después del golpe en mi espalda no es algo muy bueno, ahora el dolor se siente demasiado fuerte, no puedo enderezar mi espalda.

—No hace mucho que llego aquí, y ya está causando problemas —. Se frota las cienes de una manera exagerada. —No me gustan los chicos problemáticos —, Sentencia furiosa, continua sermoneándome, no soy capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, de igual modo no serviría.

 **...5**

Encerrado en un sitio como este, solo por ensuciar el piso parece un castigo extremo, pero supongo que no había otra opción.

A los adultos no les gusta que un niño les replique, ellos tienen razón siempre, y tratar de hacerle ver que el modo en que ve a los niños no es el correcto solo me consiguió un castigo peor.

"Las cadenas sobre mis manos y pies no pesan tanto, he podido ver chicos aquí que arrastran grilletes demasiado pesados, cubiertos de lágrimas y sangre putrefacta, los míos empiezan a mancharse... No quiero que lo hagan... Tengo que huir antes de ser un fantasma más encerrado en estas paredes, antes de que las pastillas mágicas maten mi mente y me conviertan en un zombi obediente."


End file.
